


New Bloom

by WiggityFresh



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jaguar Man is barely in this I tagged her just in case tho, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh
Summary: EMIYA is forced into the kitchen, a surprise guest follows behind.Might be part of a small series involving the F/SN Pseudo-Servants, but it's a one-shot for now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	New Bloom

With the tiger- or ‘Jaguar’- sitting relatively patiently in the main ‘mess hall’ of Chaldea, Emiya found himself in the kitchen. The events leading up to that moment were… overly complicated and embarrassing to say the least, but that was ‘Jaguar Warrior’ in a nutshell. Nonetheless, the conclusion to whatever mess he had been dragged into prior was already set in stone. He was requested (forced? coerced?) into cooking a meal for the petty goddess.

Normally he didn’t mind, but this specific situation caused a heavy experience of emotion that he hadn’t felt in an incredibly long time. A mixture of irritation, nostalgia, and contentment. 

Vague memories drifted through his mind, too foggy to make out clearly.

Emiya let out a tired sigh. Still, there was something about that goddess’ face and some deep-laden traits that made it impossible for him to say no.

“Kch… what a pain, really. The powers of a goddess and she still can’t cook for herself...” He mumbled to himself, grabbing an apron- making sure to grab the one marked with his name in the process. While normally borrowing an apron from someone else wouldn’t be an issue, that Berserker Cat’s dressing… proclivities made it an incredibly awkward experience if he was found using hers, even by mistake. 

There wasn’t time to be lost in thought however. The longer he waited, the more cranky that woman would become, and Chaldea didn’t need to add ‘Goddess Tantrums’ to their list of worries. 

“Something simple… she’s more of a cat now, right? Would seafood suffice…?” He scratched his chin, shuffling through the cabinets and pantries. It wasn’t as if there was infinite food in Chaldea, so he’d need to work with what he could get. “Gyoza might not take too long… and we have shrimp…”

He slowly began placing out various ingredients. Due to Chaldea’s unique location, things were far from ‘fresh’, but that didn’t matter if he knew what he was doing. He rolled up the sleeves on his red mantle, carefully preparing his workstation to clean and de-vein the shrimp. He picked up a kitchen knife, deciding against projecting one of his own. His hands began the process in a comfortable, yet quick manner as his own culinary skills overlapped with his inherent agility as a Servant. He worked in a comfortable silence, his own senses seeming to sharpen and intensify, reaching a place that could be described as a ‘Chef’s Nirvana’. The kitchen had become his own metaphorical Reality Marble, where he controlled all and knew the location of each and every--

“Uagh--!”

He spun around rapidly, an unflattering noise rocketing out of him. A girl- no, she was far too beautiful to be just a ‘girl’. Another goddess had been standing behind him for the past few minutes with a calm look on her face, only reacting when he did with an expression of slight surprise, followed by an apologetic smile. 

The young woman brushed a lock of violet hair away from her face, finally speaking in her airy, gentle voice. “My apologies, Emiya dear. I hadn’t realized you were planning on using the kitchen when I came, and that Jaguar person told me it would be alright…”

Did she, now? He had some choice words to say to that feral woman. He quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat. “It’s nothing, Lady Parvati. If you were planning on using the kitchen, I can leave. I’m sure that ‘Jaguar Warrior’ would much rather have something cooked by a goddess than whatever I could make.”

Parvati seemed a bit perturbed. “You’re much too harsh on yourself, Emiya. You’re a wonderful cook, all of the Servants here appreciate what you create. You have to be more confident, dear.” Hearing such… maternal advice come from Parvati’s vessel was strange in a number of ways, but he kept his thoughts to himself. “...Besides, I’m glad you’re here. I… I have a favor to ask of you, if you don’t mind.”

Emiya leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded. “A favor? There isn’t much I can do for a goddess.”

She shook her head. “I am not asking you this as a goddess, but as a fellow Servant. I… I would like to ‘pull my weight’ around here a bit more, if you will. I would also like to expand my culinary repertoire. Most of my talents in the kitchen lie with foods from my native country, however I feel as if I shouldn’t be so limited, so…”

“You want cooking lessons?”

“I want cooking lessons, yes.”

Emiya turned back toward the counter, so that the goddess couldn’t see the expression on his face. “...Again, huh. I’m sure you’ll surpass me even faster this time…” He mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Come up here.” He rapped his knuckles against the counter as Parvati shuffled beside him nervously. “We’re making shrimp gyoza, and a sauce from scratch with a rice vinegar base. I’ll give you some stuff to do as I finish preparing the shrimp.”

The goddess’ glittering eyes widened. “Ah- a Japanese dish? I’m sure I won’t do very well with--”

“I’d beg to differ.” He gestured towards one of the pantries, not looking up. “Go get the ingredients for the sauce. The soy sauce and rice vinegar should be over there.” 

Normally bossing around a goddess like this would be unacceptable- it would most likely earn him incredible physical pain at the worst, and a thousand favors at the very best. However, it seemed as if Parvati was taking it in stride. She seemed to glide from place to place, looking around for ingredients and trying to guess what else he would need, with an astounding rate of success- although he could most likely guess why. The kitchen seemed to slowly shift from Emiya’s solitary zone of pure efficiency to a more organic dance between the two as they both monopolized on the space, their banter light yet entirely focused on the dish at hand.

“Ah, would red pepper flakes be best for that?”

“Yes, but I think we’re out. We could experiment with cayenne. SHE’S going to be taste-testing it, after all. Can you see if we have some?”

“Of course, Senpai!”

Emiya froze, turning back to look at the girl drifting about the kitchen. Violet eyes brimming with life and filled with an ever-fleeting sense of happiness. Long hair that was continuously tucked behind her ears as she moved around. A peaceful, yet determined smile on her face. The look of someone who had already, yet unwittingly, turned their joint cooking effort into a friendly competition- and him into both a teacher and an obstacle to surpass. Her gaze drifted back toward him, her cheeks reddening slightly.

“Ah-- Emiya dear, is something the matter?”

He realized he had been staring. “Ah- no…” He mumbled. Maybe he was overthinking things. She may have just picked up the term ‘Senpai’ from Mash, and chose to test the waters with it. 

But… maybe…

There was an awkward lull in their previous synchronicity, before Emiya folded his arms. “Did you find the cayenne?”

Parvati blinked, before gasping. “Oh, right! My apologies!” She shuffled over to one of the pantries in her ornate dress, as Emiya couldn’t help a small smile from tugging at his lips.

He had made the kitchen into his own domain. Normally he’d be able to pick out if something was wrong, or misplaced, or one of Chaldea’s many denizens had been hiding in their Spirit Forms waiting to steal a snack. Anything that didn’t belong, he could pick out. But he hadn’t even noticed Parvati in the slightest. Her presence had been a total non-factor, even to his heightened senses as a Servant. He racked his brain as he got back to work, before stopping once again, turning to look over at his partner.

...Of course. The answer was obvious.

No matter where, no matter when…

 _She_ belonged here with him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a Fate/ fic, but also wanted to do something simple since I can usually go overboard with stuff. I decided to get Parvati with my free SR ticket since she hasn't come to my Chaldea yet and I'm a sucker for Pseudo-Servants.
> 
> This is also partially due to my irritation of EMIYA not having a voice line for Parvati, and vice versa. Let the cooking team talk to one another, c'mooon.


End file.
